


The Thirteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [13]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirteenth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairing: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

obSFX 

"Jim, would you relax, damnit?" 

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to get my work done if the alias file isn't complete, huh? Fucking email. Goddamn technology doesn't make diddly squat easier...mutter, mutter, mutter..." 

"Oh, come on. I need that file, too, but do you hear me bitching about it? No. Because I'm never out of stuff to do. Someone on AnthroGeex-L posted an 8 part paper on "Nomads" which I haven't even _started_ yet. Plus, I have letters to answer in response to my "Pandora" post to my Greek Mythology list..." 

"Now that you mention it, there is a post called "Consideration" on my Courteous Law Enforcment List that I haven't even opened yet..." 

"See, Jim? Technology doesn't make your life easier, per se, but gives you more and more ways to distract yourself from the difficult bits..." 

End 

Debra 

* * *

Tidbit #2

Re: A discussion on just how sensitive Jim's sense of touch is...could he feel sperm as it swam around...anywhere.... 

But with feeling the sperm in his ass........ if he likes Blair's fingers up there, wouldn't all these tiny little wigglers keep him hard all night? Or they could tickle unbearably? Imagine that people..... 

OBsenad 

* * *

"Arghh!" Jim screamed, leaping from the bed. 

Blair blinked curiously at his lover, then cut through the fog in his brain. He sat up quickly. "Jim, what is it? What's wrong, babe?" 

"Ahh, oh god, it _itches_ , Blair!" 

"What?" 

"It's my ass, it's itching. I can feel every single one of your sperm wriggling around inside of me!" Jim was moving in a most unusual manner. 

"Wow! You can really feel them? This is amazing! Can you count how many? can you..." 

"BLAIR!" Jim was now doing an unusual (and very frantic) rendition of the infamous "pee pee dance". 

"Oh, right, the itching. Umm, we could do an enema...?" said Blair as he climbed out of the bed. 

"Yes! Anything! Just do it now! I can't take it!" 

"Okay, let's go to the bathroom. Maybe you could try dialing it down...." 

"SANDBURG!" Jim was already at the bottom of the stairs. "Shutup and help me out here." 

* * *

I _like_ this topic! (heh heh)  <reg>

Thordis 

* * *

Tidbits #3

Re: Continuation from above (kinda)... 

Jim: Omigod, Chief... 

Blair: What, Jim? What's wrong? 

Jim: They've all stopped wriggling, they're, god they're all dead! <tears filling his eyes> Blair... All your little babies... 

Malissa 

* * *

Tidbit #4

obsenad: 

"Hey Jim, ya should seen the guy they sent in to fix our photocopier. Looked just like Brad Pitt--scraggly hair, scruffy beard, sloppily dressed and the most gorgeous blue eyes..." Blair said, smiling, as he prepared dinner. 

Jim looked at his beautiful young lover, a slight frown on his face. "I didn't think Brad Pitt was your type, Chief," he said, trying not to be too jealous. Of a photocopy repair man. 

"Not really, I just thought is was weird, man. And he had such blue eyes. I mean can you imagine looking like someone famous? Think of all the chicks you could pick up!!" Blair replied, trying to tease his lover a little. 

Jim walked over behind Blair and turned the younger man around to face him, "I thought you said you weren't into chicks anymore? And the only blue eyes I want you concerned about are mine, Sandburg. You got that?" he said, and, not waiting for an answer, pulled Blair into his arms. He captured Blair's luscious mouth in a passionate kiss which lasted until they were breathless. 

"Oh yeah, babe, I definitely got it!" Blair whispered before kissing his Sentinel again. 

//the end// 

Stacy 

* * *

Tidbit #5

Obsenad: 

"Oh, _SON_ _OF_ _A BITCH_!!" 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim asked from the living room. His attempts to become one with the couch were more than successful on his first day off in two weeks. 

"I am so stupid!" As if to reinforce his words, Blair slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

"I'm not going to argue with you, Chief," Jim chuckled. 

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. Just for that, I think I remember I have a test to write for midterms. I'm not sure what time I'll be coming up to bed, so you're on your..." Jim watched in fascination as the self- recrimination he saw in those breath-taking sapphire eyes was quickly replaced by a twinkle of humor. 

"Don't even jest, Sandburg," the Sentinel warned. "Now, what did you do this time?" Jim asked, going back to the matter at hand. 

"I was balancing my checkbook, and by the grace of some god or another, I've actually got a little money left over this month. You know me and my innate belief that money in the bank could be better spent elsewhere." Jim rolled his eyes at the comment, he'd never seen anyone better at letting money burn a hole in his pocket than his young lover. "Anyway, I wanted to order something by way of the net." 

Jim was intrigued by the blush creeping up Blair's face. "And just what did you want to order?" 

"I...ah...you know that mailing list I'm on? The one for the TV show? Well, they've got these kind-of magazines, and...well...instead of sending my request for information to the person who handles them, I sent it to the whole list. Now everybody on the list...What? What's so damn funny?" 

"What's so special about these magazines, Chief?" 

Jim didn't think it was possible for Blair to blush any harder than he already had been, but his lover was quickly approach apple-red. It was so endearing, Jim couldn't help but smile as the younger man stumbled through an explaination. "Well, sometimes I, ah, I get some ideas from the stories in them..." 

The last part was barely discernable, even to the Sentinel's extensive hearing range, but when the words finally registered, Jim exploded in laughter. "You mean to tell me that you actually try out some of the things you read in these stories?? Come on, Chief! At least leave me the illusion that you're really creative in bed by your own right." 

Embarrassment quickly gave way to indignation. "Oh yeah? Well, I didn't see you complaining when we went at it on the kitchen table that time and had to use the olive oil as lube. Remember that? Or how about that time with the hairbrush? Uh-huh. Yeah, don't try to hide it, I see you grinning. And what about the vibrations from the electric toothbrush?" 

As Blair recited the list, Jim felt a tightening in his groin as the memories washed over him. "All right, Chief. I get the picture. Now leave that alone and get over here." 

As their mouths met, Jim felt Blair's erection brush against his own. "I think it's time to take this upstairs, Chief," he said with a voice made husky by passion. 

"I'm right behind you, Jim," Blair replied with a quick kiss before he ran to the bathroom. 

"Where're you going, Chief?" Jim asked, puzzled by his lover's destination. 

When Blair emerged, he held something small and white in his hand. "Can't forget the electric toothbrush, love." Blair replied with an evil grin. 

JR 

* * *

Tidbit #6

Re: Limericks.... 

There once was a cop name of Jim  
who deliberately kept his sight dim  
turned his hearing down low,  
said to taste and smell "no"  
The better to feel Blair in him 

There once was a student named Blair  
who was pleased to be part of a pair  
yeah, it felt a bit weird  
to wake up next to beard -  
oh, wait! that's not stubble, that's hair! 

Margie 

* * *

Tidbit #7

More Limericks... 

Jim said with a dolorous sigh,  
"See, Blair, it's about you and I.  
Though I'd _like_ to record  
what we did in the Ford,  
I'm afraid that I'm quite camera-shy." 

Blair groaned, "Oh, man, what a crock --  
I've been beating my meat round the clock.  
Jim, I know you're displeased  
but it's not like I'm diseased --  
this table feels _good_ 'gainst my cock." 

Okay, how much trouble am I for that last one? Hey, I didn't do a limerick about gold lame, cut me some slack! ;) 

Katrina 

* * *

Tidbit #8

And even more Limericks... 

There was a young student named Blair  
Who was blessed with luxurious hair  
His lover, the cop  
Was quite thin up on top  
But his roomate had plenty to spare. 

Eh. Lame. (Pronounced Laim, not Lah May) 

Blair wants to try it. 

I have a hot captain named Simon  
Who's like, tall. I mean, head-in-the-sky, man!  
On his desktop, we're rockin'  
In walks Welles without knockin'  
I mean, talk about horrible timin'! 

Mmm. Better. Sex at least mentioned. 

Jim's turn. 

As a cop who has five super senses,  
First-hand, I know what being tense is  
Close to flipping my lid  
When along came this kid  
And he somehow broke through my defenses. 

Yick. Must be the cold medicine gone to my head. Can't seem to get come up with anything else. Maybe later. :-) 

MR 

* * *

Tidbit #9

Re: Limericks galore! 

Jim the Sentinel lost his bearing  
While he chased a red herring  
Blair the Guide came along  
Doing his usual dance and song  
And Jim continued the case, glaring. 

Man... that is _bad_. Let's try again... 

There was a Sentinel named Jim  
Who was manly, strong, and slim  
Falling in love with a 'hippie punk'  
And fantasizing about a good fuck  
Made him scurry off to the gym 

Hmmm... A _little_ better.... 

The accident dealt with a tumbling Blair  
And an unfortunately placed vat of Nair  
Plop! Into the vat he fell  
He came out screaming like hell  
Oh horrors! He's now totally bare! 

Well... I don't know about that one... It's bringing horrific visions to me. Maybe one more? 

Nah... Three is enough... 

Ninjababe, blaming the weirdness on Margie 

* * *

Tidbit #10

Re: at the possible onslaught of zine farr.... 

"What are you doing...and for that matter, who are you?" 

"Ladyserez, and tell Jim to put his gun back in his holster..where it belongs, boy!" 

"Jim?" 

"Oh..all right." _sounds of gun going back into its holster_ "What is she doing here, and why are we hiding under the couch?" 

"Shh, damnit!" _eyes peer out from under the couch_ "Are the words, the Editor, familiar to you? Failing that, you know who Mysti is, don't you?" 

"You mean..the one who wrote me as a warlock? And that psychic army thing? Yeah, man. But who's the editor?" 

"Editor, with a capital E. I'm telling you..she's close to zine farr. Very close." _thump_ "Blair..do you happen to have any smelling salts? Blair?" 

_trembling voice_ "Uh...if you'll excuse me, I'll prefer NOT to venture out under this couch. Jim? Jim, we need you to go into your Blessed Protector mode. Jim?" 

"Forget him. He's out cold. Wait for him to wake up, then tell him. Meanwhile, pray--or sacrifice something to the Editor--for the zine farr to pass quickly. Yeah..maybe Simon would make a good sacrifice?' 

**"LADYSEREZ!"**

"It was just a thought, Blair. Just a thought!!! On the other hand, maybe Cassie'll do?" 

"Yeah...sacrifice that...." 

"Don't say it--it'll disturb your karma. Let me. Sacrifice that red-haired bitch who can't, for the life of her, keep her long nose out of other people's business. And can't even do her job properly." 

"You said it...." 

"I'm a Southern woman, Blair. Why do you think we're known for our iron spines? And no, Paula Jones does not qualify. We know when to keep our mouths shut..and when not to. And what to do with lecherous men. Treat them like children they are." 

"If the condom doesn't fit, you must acquit..." 

"Exactly. Methinks you watched simply too much of the O.J. Simpson trial." 

"Jim insisted." 

"I'm shocked. Couldn't you have...persuaded SuperStudSentinel that the glove was in the bedroom?" 

_muffled laughter_

*scene fades--only to stop briefly at the screams of the Cassie Sacrifice. Evil snickers are heard from the shadows where the Editor is...scene fades out completely* 

LS 

* * *

Tidbit #11

Re: in speculating what the episode MIRROR IMAGE might be like, Elizabeth dreams up the following.... 

<< Anyway, wouldn't it be cool if they combined several things - like Cassie's removal, Blair's inability this season to use his gut instinct to figure out when a woman is bad and Jim's over-protective attitude. Here's a transcript of what that would sound like...>>

* * *

Jim: OK, Sandburg, here's the deal. Due to your remarkable inability to be intersted in nice women who don't get you nearly killed, your Blessed Protector is going to have to step into your love life as well. 

Blair: Aw, come on Jim, I haven't been that bad! [Blair pauses to think about this while Jim looks on sceptically, finally Blair heaves a sigh and motions Jim to continue]. 

Jim: We're going to start out with rules that you must follow. [Jim ignores Blair's yelp and continous mumblings about house rules not being enough] 

Number one, you will stay far away from Cassie, say 100 yards at all times. She's clearly a menace put out by Redheaded Clones Inc. located on the outskirts of Cascade. She probably puts out some evil pheremone thingy which makes anthropologists stupid. 

Two, when you first meet a woman you're interested in. Before asking her out, let me meet her or fax me her picture. I will then spend several hours ignoring serial murder case to look up my partner's potential love interest. 

[Blair growls annoyed here, asking if Jim wants to check out his sexual technique at the same time. Jim considers for a moment but realized Blair's distracting him from his rule making, and besides - that's one area the kid has no problem in. Of course Jim might be able to use some pointers, not having gone out with the same woman twice for a long time...] 

Three, if you feel quite certain that she's beautiful, sweet and harmless and need not get checked out by your Blessed Protector, run hard and fast away from her and call immediately. The SWAT team will be there in less than a minute. 

[Scene fades while Blair shakes his head in astonished resignation and Jim preens quietly. Meanwhile, unbenownst to them, at Redheaded Clones Inc., evil laughter floats through the air as RCI pres. Valentine gloats "You think that will stop you from getting a Babe of the Series, look what I did on Voyager with skinsuit woman - you can not escape your destiny for a sexual triangle."] 

* * *

OK, ok, so reality and I parted acquaintance a while ago. But it would be an interesting scene nonetheless. Well, I thought so. Sorry for taking up your time with no new info or anything really interesting or relevent. 

Bye!  
Elizabeth 

* * *

Tidbit #12

RE: Using the story template to post stories to SXF... 

Obsenad: 

Jim looked over as he heard Blair sigh again. "What's up, love?" 

Blair startled, glancing up from his laptop. "Huh?" 

Jim smiled indulgently. "You've heaved a big sigh three times in three minutes. Your list getting crabby again?" Jim hoped not, as he knew his young lover tended to obsess over the political discussions, and it interfered in their love life. 

"Oh, we've got this template thing we're supposed to be using for putting information out to the list, and I know I kept a copy, but now I can't find it, of course." _sigh_

"Hmm," Jim contributed, thinking about having the phone shut off so he could get an evening of snuggles instead of listening to computer keys clacking. 

"It's okay, I'll find it. It may just take a few minutes." 

Jim knew what "a few minutes" was in Sandburg time. "Why don't you just post and ask someone for a copy? With so many people on that list, you know someone else kept a copy, right? The List Monitor should have one." 

"List Mom. Yeah, that's true. I could ask, and then when it gets here, send out my info." 

Jim stood up, coming over to stand behind Blair at the table. "Or..." he offered, running one hand down inside Blair's shirt, "you could ask for it, and then shut down, and you and I can go upstairs." He let his other hand side around Blair's waist, knowing how the feeling of being enveloped in his arms made Blair feel. 

Leaning his head back for a moment, Blair let out a deep breath and tentatively agreed. "Just let me pick up one more time." 

"No, Chief, send your request for the form and DON'T pick up. We have business of our own." Jim brought out the heavy artillery, unbuttoning Blair's jeans, massaging his now-swelling cock. 

"I guess I could do that," Blair agreed, hitting send almost by reflex as he squirmed in his lover's grasp. 

Jim took a moment to close the computer before he nosed long hair aside, latching onto Blair's neck with his lips. "Good decision...." 

END - no plot, so it's okay here, even if people do accidentally trash it. 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #13

Obsenad 

Arching back, head hanging over the couch to allow his lover easier access, Jim moaned. Magic fingers played over flesh exposed by the undone shirt, stroking and whispering over his skin while soft lips and softer tongue traced the cords and sucked on the pulse point of his neck. 

He arched his hips up into Blair's, frustrated by two layers of denim. Blair chuckled, the rush of air wafting over Jim's neck, making him cry out again. The younger man's hips began to roll over his. 

A soft beep sounded through the loft and Blair jumped up and rushed to his computer. 

"Wha-?" Jim tried to focus around the sudden rush of cold air that replaced the warmth where his lover had been. 

"Sorry, love," Blair threw over his shoulder. "But you know there was a new episode of my favourite show last night, and I'm anxious to hear what everyone has to say about it." 

pumpkin 

* * *

Tidbit #14

Re: Sweet Science episode 

ObSenad: After the elevator doors closed... 

"Oof!" Jim gasped as he was slammed into the elevator wall by Blair's lunge. "Sandburg, I'd like to keep my lungs." 

"That's OK, I'd rather go for your tonsils instead." Blair slid one hand behind Jim's head and pulled him down to do just that, his other hand busy at the taller man's groin. 

"Mmmmph!" Jim's eyes widened. Evidently Blair hadn't worked off all his frustration over the case just yet. His gaze darted to the elevator panel, and he stretched out one arm to the stop button a little frantically. 

Blair deliberately wriggled against Jim's body as he managed to get a hand into Jim's trousers, enjoying the increasingly desperate noises being muffled by his lips. 

Jim's fingers had just brushed the button as Blair's hand closed on his cock. They were close enough to the next floor now for Jim to hear the voices of the people waiting for the elevator. He wrapped his other arm around Blair's waist and bodily lifted him, only then able to get close enough to flip the stop button. Blair took the opportunity to hook one leg around Jim's knees and pull his legs out from under him. 

Grinning, Blair pinned Jim down to the floor and straddled him. "You know, never mind dinner. I like this just fine." 

"Blair, we are NOT going to have sex in the PD elevator!" Jim said firmly. 

Blair smirked and ground his hips in a circular pattern, which had the nice side effect of easing Jim's unzipped pants down. "Hey, look what we have here... Mmm.." 

"Blair...! Stop that... Oh! Ohhh..." 

Some time later, one very rumpled detective meekly bought dinner for one very smug police observer. 

the lady of shalott 

* * *

Tidbit #15

Obsenad 

_thump_

"Uh, why is she flat out on the floor?" 

"Her? She just found out Peter Wingfield's going to be on this show, The Sentinel." 

"Who's Peter Wingfield? And what is The Sentinel?' 

"Two words--beautiful men. That clear enough?" 

"Uh, yeah. But who's Peter Wingfield? Or Wingdincy?" 

"Don't let her hear you say that. Peter is commonly known as the ROG, Blue- Faced Love God, Methos, and...I could go on, but I'm drooling already." 

"Uh-huh." _puzzled look_

"Just think of it! Blair, Jim and Methos in the same room...Omygod--get me a fan. _moaning_ _sliding down the wall_ These luscious behinds, beautiful eyes, and to die for grins...." 

_passes out_

LS 

* * *

Tidbit #16

Re: Getting the attributions wrong... 

ObSenady: 

"Oh, MAN! Geez! Who taught this chick to post?" 

Glancing up from his paper just in time to catch a balled up piece of paper right between the eyes, Jim scowled at his partner from the couch. "You're picking that up," he said evenly, zeroing in on the litter that had bounced off him and onto the floor. "Soon." 

Blair never took his eyes off the screen of his laptop, his fingers dancing over the keys like angry spiders on speed. "Come look at this, Jim. I don't believe it. I just don't--" 

"--believe it. Got it." Jim set his paper aside with a sigh, and moved to stand behind Blair at the table. "What happened?" 

"It's that Ally chick again. She replied to something I said on list, right? Only she cut _everything_ I said, and replied to what _I_ had quoted, only she left _my_ name at the top." Blair looked up at Jim expectantly, almost hopefully. 

Jim was not a stupid man, but Blair wasn't a very coherent one. "Okay," he said amiably, eyebrows rising. 

"You don't understand, man," Blair fumed, glancing up to nail Jim through the heart with stormy blue eyes. 

//Got that in one,// Jim thought dryly. "Not a word." 

"See, the way she did that, now everybody thinks _I_ was the one who said Bronislaw Malinowski was a racist imperialist!" 

"And...he wasn't?" 

"No, he really, really was, man, but you don't just go _saying_ that in front of the entire anthro department, half of whom think the man walked on water!" 

Jim fixed his eyes on the ceiling. "I hear that," he said softly. "So, what're you going to do about it?" 

"First," Blair said, eyes blazing as he returned his attention to the keyboard, "I'm going to flame Ally so bad she'll still be smoldering next Tuesday. Then I'm going to write to Ann. She is _such_ a troublemaker, man, I don't know why they don't just throw her off the list." 

Jim blinked. Twice. "Ann?" 

"No, not _Ann_ ," Blair said, turning for a moment to whack Jim in the stomach. " _Ally_. Ann's the list mom." 

"I thought Ally was the one who covered your classes for you last month when you had to testify in the Barrett case." 

"That has absolutely no bearing here, Jim." Blair kept typing, barely noticing that Jim had moved a step closer. 

"I thought you weren't supposed to flame people on this departmental list of yours." Resting his hands lightly on tense shoulders, Jim moved his thumbs underneath the long curls and ran them slowly over the soft skin of Blair's neck. 

The frantic typing paused for just an instant. 

"They'll get over it," Blair said after taking a deep breath. The typing resumed, though somewhat half-heartedly. 

Leaning in close, Jim breathed a warm puff of air into Blair's ear. "I thought I was gonna get lucky this afternoon." 

The typing stopped. 

Blair looked up, a speculative gleam in his gaze as it raked over Jim's solid, cut chest. Jim supressed a smirk, knowing Blair was lost; the black t-shirt he wore was one size too small and Blair liked it so much they'd gone through three of them this week alone. "You trying to save me from myself here, Ellison?" Blair demanded, eyebrows arching over beautiful eyes. 

"I'm trying," Jim said, voice soft as he pinned Blair with a heated look, "to get you to shut that thing off, come upstairs, and make love to me like you did the very first time." 

Blair swallowed convulsively. "I--" His voice broke, diving into a deeper range, and he had to start again. "I was pretty thorough the first time." 

"Were you?" Jim said, one corner of his mouth lifting in a slow, lazy grin. "I don't remember." 

"Is that so." 

"It is," Jim said, nodding. 

Blair smiled, his eyes narrowing. It was a dangerous look, and it lifted Jim's heart even as it made him shiver. "Upstairs," Blair ordered. 

"Tough guy," Jim said, lifting his chin. Challenging. 

"Oh, man." Shaking his head, Blair laughed up at his partner. "You're asking for trouble." 

Jim pulled Blair out of the chair and into his arms, sliding strong hands down to grasp the narrow hips that were too far away from his own. He pulled Blair's body in close, pressing it into his heat. "I've got trouble," he said, his mouth hovering barely a breath away from Blair's. "I'm asking for _you_." 

"You've got me," Blair said quietly. His hands came up to frame Jim's face, warm and rough against heated skin. "And I've got you." 

"What're you gonna do with me?" 

Leaning in, Blair ran his tongue lightly over Jim's lower lip, then nipped at it with strong, white teeth. He pulled back, a dark, feral grin shaping full lips. "Whatever I want, Babe," Blair said softly. "What ever I want." 

Eyes closing as the words sank in, Jim Ellison stood mute before his lover, and trembled. 

\--Merry Lynne  
(who promises to check her attributions in the future!) 

* * *

Tidbit #17

Re: What if another Guide came along to vie with Blair for Jim's attention? 

Obsenad 

"And what did he want?" Asked Blair as he moved up next to Jim, invading the older and personal space just a bit. Jim didn't seem to notice. 

"What...... Oh that? Nothing. He has just been having a bit of a hard time lately. I was just listening. You know trying to help," said Jim punching playfully at Blair's shoulder. There had been for some time now a kind of running joke, that while Jim may not be great at talking people through their problems like Blair, the older man was good at keeping his mouth shut and listening. Blair smiled at the reference like he was suppose to but the smile never quite made it to his eyes. For some reason the other man now walking away from them made him feel........... 

//Well what? Come on, Blair, just what is it about this guy that makes your skin crawl slightly and has you ready to defend Jim come hell and high water. <snort> Like I would even need to.// 

"Earth to Blair. You in there, kid?" Blair was brought out of his thoughts as Jim gave the younger man's shirt sleeve a light tug. Turning, Blair caught Jim's blue eyes, seeing nothing but playfulness and maybe a touch of concern. 

"Yeah, I'm here." Replied Blair not taking his eyes off the retreating man. 

"Like I was saying, he has been having a really hard time of it." 

"He was looking OK when he left." As soon as the words left his mouth Blair clamped his mouth shut hoping that Jim had not heard the flippancy that colored the remark. //Where the hell did that come from?????// 

"I know what you mean." said Jim, not even noticing. "It wasn't like I really did anything either." Jim looked after the retreating back that was almost at the other side of the parking lot. "I guess for some reason we just kind of clicked." The larger man shrugged. Blair watched the other man's face soften slightly as he obviously played the conversation back in his mind. "There was something that kind of reminded me of........" Jim's voice faded off and he shook his head bring his attention back to Blair. 

"Nothing you need to work about, Chief." 

"Me worry? About what? I'm secure about where I stand with you, Big Guy," replied the younger man grinning impishly. 

"That's right," said the detective tossing his arm about the young man's shoulders and letting it hang there loosely as he steered them to the truck. "No one is ever going to take your place as my best buddy." 

Blair knew that the words said with laughter, were meant to comfort, but for some reason they didn't. //How did one little question get us talking about where I stand? More importantly why do I feel threatened??// The younger man wondered about that all the way back to the loft. 

Banshee 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #13.

 


End file.
